Trust Thomas and Other Stories
Trust Thomas and Other Stories is a US VHS/DVD featuring 7 3rd season episodes narrated by George Carlin. It was distributed by Strand Home Video in 1992, Time-Life in 1994, Video Treasures in 1995, and Anchor Bay Entertainment in 2003. It was released on DVD in 2007. Description 1992 VHS PEEP! PEEP! Wonders and surprises on the Island of Sodor. On this trip, meet Mavis, a young Diesel engine who puts Toby on the spot. Watch along as Percy keeps his promise, and as the engines help Henry rescue the forest. Laugh as Gordon gets splashed, and James' trick backfires. Get on track for fun and adventure with Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, Volume 6! 1995 VHS PEEP! PEEP! All aboard. First stop - The Island of Sodor with Thomas and his friends. Bertie learns that he can trust an engine - especially if his name is Thomas. Mavis puts Toby on the spot and watch Terence and Trevor help Henry rescue the forest when a storm damages the trees. Get your ticket and climb aboard for a magical ride! DVD Take a journey to the magical Island of Sodor, where fun and adventure lies around every bend. Hop aboard Thomas and see how he finds a new way to cross a river. Watch Toby as he trades his branch line for a tightrope, and help the engines replant Henry's favorite forest after a devastating storm. Join your friend Thomas on what he says will be a fun and exciting trip --- and like the title says, you can always "Trust Thomas". Episodes #Trust Thomas #Mavis #Toby's Tightrope #No Joke for James #Percy's Promise #Henry's Forest #The Trouble with Mud Characters Locations Song *Harold the Helicopter (DVD only) Special Features *Character Gallery *Sir Topham Hatt's Word Fun Game Notes *A cassette tape was included with some VHS releases for a time. *In 1995, Video Treasures released a new version of the tape alongside their re-release of the 1992 program, featuring Strand Home Video-type rockwell fonts instead of italic. The name boards don't feature Mavis', Harold's or Trevor's and the credits are changed. *The audio is echoed on the 1995 program due to the UK/US soundtracks overlapping. The echoes restore music and sound effects originally not present in the U.S. version of some episodes, including the ending theme in Mavis and music bits from Percy's Promise. *The DVD release includes Toby's Tightrope and Henry's Forest in analogue quality footage, while the other five episodes are taken from the following: **Trust Thomas from Thomas and His Friends Get Along and Other Thomas Adventures **Mavis and The Trouble with Mud from 10 Years of Thomas **No Joke for James from Best of James **Percy's Promise from Thomas and His Friends Help Out *When it was on Netflix, the entire master source was used. *This is the only US DVD and one of the two US VHS tapes to feature Mavis' nameboard sequence. *This is the first VHS released by Strand Home Video. Errors *The 1992 release, distributed by Strand Home Video, plays the Strand VCI logo. *The Video Treasures release featuring the 1995 program doesn't contain the Video Treasures logo, and starts off with just the Britt Allcroft logo. *On the 1992 release, the Britt Allcroft logo jerks to the left. *The DVD release has Percy's Promise out of sync, as it was taken from Thomas and His Friends Help Out. *The last few seconds of Mavis are cut out on the 1992 version of the release. *Because most episodes are taken from other videos on the DVD, the title card for Trust Thomas was played twice. *Both the 1992 and 1995 back covers miscopyright the film as 1985 and 1986, and the soundtrack as 1989, but both the film and soundtrack were done in 1991. *The DVD subtitles refer to the trucks yelling "On, On, On!" as "Un, Un, Un!" *The soundtrack for Trust Thomas was warped on the original tape. Gallery TrustThomasandotherStories1992.jpg|1992 VHS cover TrustThomasandotherStoriesspine.png|1992 VHS spine TrustThomasandotherStoriesbackcover.png|1992 VHS back cover TrustThomasandotherStories1994.jpg|1994 VHS cover TrustThomasandOtherStories1994tape.jpg|1994 tape TrustThomasVHS.jpg|1995 VHS cover TrustThomasandOtherStories1995spine.jpg|1995 VHS spine TrustThomasandOtherStories1995backcover.jpg|1995 VHS back cover TrustThomasandOtherStories2003VHSwithWoodenRailwayM avis.jpg|2003 VHS with free Wooden Railway Mavis TrustThomasandOtherStories2003VHS.jpg|2003 VHS TrustThomasandOtherStories2003SpineVHS.jpg|2003 Spine VHS TrustThomasandOtherStories2003VHSBackCover.jpg|2003 VHS Back Cover TrustThomasDVD.jpg|DVD cover TrustThomasandotherstoriesbackcoverandspine.jpg|DVD back cover and spine ThomasGetsBumpedandTrustThomasDVD2-packwithWoodenRailwayFergusandRickety.png|DVD 2-pack with Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories and Wooden Railway Fergus and Rickety TrustThomasandOtherStoriesDisc.jpg|DVD disc TrustThomasandotherstoriestitlecard.png|Original US title card TrustThomasandotherstoriestitlecard1995.png|1995 US Title card Category:Thomas and Friends US Home Video releases Category:1990s home video releases Category:Home video releases distributed by Strand Home Video Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki